


Jesteś tylko dzieckiem

by Warcaby_W



Series: Jesteś [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcaby_W/pseuds/Warcaby_W
Summary: Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, które nie miało szansy dorosnąć.





	Jesteś tylko dzieckiem

Biegniesz przez ponure korytarze, rozglądasz się i nasłuchujesz nadchodzących kroków. Ale ostatecznie i tak Regulus zakrada się do ciebie i rzuca się na twoje na plecy. Kręcisz się kilkakrotnie wokół własnej osi i oboje śmiejecie się.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Nie widzisz skrzacich głów na ścianach i nie robisz sobie nic z wrzasków twojej matki. Bawisz się razem z bratem i uśmiechasz się do kuzynki Belli.

Wiesz, że Gryffindor to jedyny dom do którego mogłeś należeć. Ale masz też świadomość, że twoja rodzina nie będzie z tego zadowolona.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. A James jest fajny. Ma za nic zasady, jest głośny i nie umie zachować się przy stole. Jest też Remus, cichy mól książkowy w którego oczach czai się strach, ból i ciemność. Strach tak podobny do twojego. O Peterze nie wiesz nic poza tym, że uważa ciebie i Pottera za swoich idoli i tyle ci wystarcza.

Gdy dowiadujecie się, że Remus – tak, tak, ten cichy i pomocny Remi – jest wilkołakiem, nie jesteś pewny co czujesz, nie wiesz co powinieneś czuć i nie ma nikogo kto powiedziałby ci co zrobić. Chyba jest to dziwna mieszanina poczucia zdrady, smutku, że przyjaciel nie potrafił wam, tobie zaufać, ale z drugiej rozumiesz go i to cię przeraża.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Decydujesz się na naukę animagii nie znając konsekwencji, ale z drugiej strony czy one cię kiedykolwiek obchodziły? Kiedy pierwszy raz jesteś świadkiem przemiany, korygujesz swój światopogląd, jakoby bycie wilkołakiem było takie _super_. Notujesz w pamięci by następnym razem wziąć ze sobą dodatkową rolkę bandażu i eliksir przeciwbólowy. I chociaż jesteś Gryfonem to w lustrze widzisz podrapaną twarz i wielkie, przepełnione strachem oczy.

Kiedy zdradzasz _Smarkerusowi_ (czy dziwi cię, że teraz Lily w twojej wyobraźni z wściekłością na twarzy kręci głową i tupie nogą?) drogę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty po raz kolejny nie myślisz o konsekwencjach. Czujesz jedynie radość i satysfakcję, że w końcu Snape dostanie za swoje.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Przepraszasz Remusa w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, który patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń wybacza ci i uśmiecha się nieswoim uśmiechem. Kłócisz się z Jamesem, który wyrzuca ci w twarz jak nieodpowiedzialny i dziecinny jesteś. Wymieniasz spojrzenia z Peterem, ale ostatecznie nie odzywacie się do siebie.

Uciekając z domu masz świadomość ostateczności swojej decyzji. Gdy ze strachem malującym się na młodzieńczej twarzy pukasz do drzwi Potterów jesteś rozbity na miliony kawałeczków. Z chwilą, gdy zdecydowałeś się opuścić rodzinny dom nieodwracalnie straciłeś nie tylko rodziców, ale i brata. Bo doskonale wiesz, że Regulus nie sprzeciwi się rodzinie. Za punkt honoru stawiasz sobie by pokazać wszystkim, że tak naprawdę utrata rodziny nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, że jesteś silniejszy niż wszystkim się wydaje.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. I pewnej nocy Lunatyk znajduje cię skulonego w schowku na miotły, okrywa cię kocem i częstuje czekoladą. I mówi, jak gdyby czytał ci w myślach, że nie można być silnym przez cały czas, że każdy czasem się boi. A potem po prostu siada obok ciebie, a ty rozpadasz się na jeszcze więcej fragmentów, które potem Remus składa w jedną całość. W jednego ciebie.

Kiedy Lily w końcu umawia się z Rogaczem, a potem się w nim zakochuje czujesz się zazdrosny.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Jesteś Gryfonem, jesteś oddany i lojalny, ale boisz się zostać sam, a w oddali majaczy ciemnapiwnica rodzinnej posiadłości.

Podczas ślubu Lily i Jamesa cieszysz się ich szczęściem, ale czujesz też ucisk w sercu.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Boisz się stracić przyjaciela. Ale jeszcze bardziej boisz się, że nikt nie spojrzy na ciebie tak jak Lily patrzy na Jamesa.

Przyłączając się do organizacji dyrektora liczysz na walkę i chwałę. Na bohaterskie uczynki, które przejdą do legend i o których za kilka lat będą się uczyć dzieci w szkołach. I może nawet po trochu na bohaterską śmierć.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Rzeczywistość okazuje się być jednak szara, brudna, pełna nieprzespanych nocy i krwi bliskich.

A potem rodzi się Harry. Harry, który jest twoim chrześniakiem. Harry dla którego Potterowie rezygnują z walki i zaczynają się ukrywać. Harry, który – jak masz wrażenie – ostatecznie pozbawia cię przyjaciela i zmienia Rogacza w Jamesa.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Bez mrugnięcia okiem pozwalasz sobie na utratę kolejnego przyjaciela, gdy zaczyna być podejrzany od zdradę. I kolejny raz nie myślisz o konsekwencjach.

Kiedy widzisz martwe ciało Jima i jego żony i słyszysz płacz Harry'ego nie potrafisz zrozumieć jak do tego doszło. Bez wahania oddajesz Hagridowi swój motor by zabrał syna twojego przyjaciela w bezpieczne miejsce.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Tej nocy pijesz bez umiaru i poprzysięgasz zemstę. Dlatego następnego dnia z dudnieniem w głowie i ze smakiem Ognistej w ustach atakujesz Petera – zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on nigdy nie był dla ciebie Glizgodonem, nie tak naprawdę - tego nic nieznaczącego Petera, tak w was wpatrzonego, że nie nikt nie pomyślałby o tym, że może być zdrajcą. Chcesz go zabić, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz jakiej w życiu dokonasz. I masz wrażenie, że tak właśnie jest.

Azkaban jest wielki, ciemny i o wiele straszniejszy niż w opowieściach, których słuchałeś w dzieciństwie.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Przez małe okienko wpada blask księżyca w pełni. Teraz już wiesz jak bardzo boli niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie.

Kiedy mija dwanaście lat napędzany chęcią zemsty uciekasz z więzienia, o którym mówiono, że nie da się z niego wyrwać.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Pojawiasz się w Hogwarcie, a potem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie z których masz tyle wspomnień. Spotykasz Remusa i Harry'ego. Z mętlikiem w głowie nieskładnie tłumaczysz, że jesteś niewinny. I zastanawiasz się czy możesz zapomnieć o tych latach, które spędziłeś w strachu i samotności.

Jesteś zamknięty w znienawidzonym przez siebie domu. Widzisz siebie biegnącego przez te korytarze, a potem odwiedzasz swój stary pokój i schodzisz do ciemnej piwnicy depcząc pozostałości po wypalonych świecach. Idziesz do kuchni i kradniesz Lunatykowi kanapkę. Wspominasz szczęśliwe czasy w Hogwarcie i uśmiechasz się przeglądając stary album ze zdjęciami.

Dziesięciolatek kręci się z bratem na plecach, piętnastolatek spędza pełnie z wilkołakiem, szesnastolatek ucieka z domu i je czekoladę w schowku na miotły, osiemnastolatek bawi się na ślubie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I dwudziestolatek, który patrzy na ciało przyjaciela i trafia do miejsca, gdzie życie nie ma żadnej wartości, a czas płynie wolniej.

Oni wszyscy stają naprzeciwko ciebie jak lustrzane odbicia, a potem mieszają się w kalejdoskopie strachu tworząc jednego ciebie.

 

~.~

 

Po Azkabanie nadal masz dwadzieścia lat i nie wiesz co z tym zrobić.

Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, które nie miało szansy dorosnąć.


End file.
